Contigo
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Natsu de verdad quería hacerlo, pero sabía que Juvia no merecía todo aquello


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Bueno, esté es mi primer OS NaVia :v , y...no lo tenía en mente ni nada hasta que en la big party hard del grupo "Gruvia en Fanfiction" de facebook jugamos a verdad o reto y pues, me toco reto y aquí el resultado xD, Tenshin espero que si lo lees te guste y a todas las demás del chat también espero que les guste (?), sin más los dejo leer xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bien, sabía que era precipitado pero si no se arriesgaba podría estar perdiendo una de las mejores oportunidades de su vida, su hermano mayor y su padre se lo habían dicho alguna vez — _"Vida solo hay una, así que aprovecha cada oportunidad que se te dé, Natsu"_ — En todo lo que llevaba de vida, jamás se había sentido tan seguro de hacer algo, y está vez no se detendría. Decidido se levantó de golpe de su cama echando a volar por el techo a su gato —al cual no vio que estaba en la esquina de la cama— y solo lo escucho maullar de susto, lo vio por los aires y lo atrapó.

—Lo siento Happy, es tanta la emoción e inseguridad que no te vi.

Y claro Natsu pudo escuchar como su pequeño felino soltaba algo parecido a un chillido de decepción.

—No lo tomes a mal Happy, pero he tomado una decisión, ya no lo pensaré y actuare más sin importar lo que o quienes se interpongan.

El felino lo miró ladeando la cabeza y Natsu coloco al pequeño animalito de nuevo en la cama. Miró el reloj y supo que aún estaba a tiempo, sin pensárselo más termino de arreglarse —ya que andaba a medio vestir— seco un poco su cabello y paso su mano por esos mechones rosas, hoy no se peinaría o no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo a su destino, guardo su celular en su bolsillo del pantalón, amarro un suéter a su cadera, se puso su bufanda blanca y por último colocó su mochila en un hombro para salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras corriendo. Entró a la cocina y vio a su padre lavando unos trastes y a su hermano mayor en el comedor leyendo el periódico, tomo un vaso con jugo de ponche y agarró un pan tostado para untarle nutella e ir comiéndolo en el camino, se despidió de su familia y salió tan rápido como pudo.

El clima era agradable con aquella brisa mañanera llena de invierno, las calles estaban con algunas hojas de los rastros de otoño y Natsu había emprendido camino a la universidad. Dio el último mordisco a su pan tostado, quien viera al joven de cabellos rosas pensaría en que es alguien que vive sin preocupaciones —lo cual era cierto— pero no todo era lo que parecía, la situación del joven Dragneel había empezado a complicarse cuando su novia Lucy le había pedido tiempo para estar solos —aunque Natsu sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo— él la quería demasiado, pero de un tiempo para acá la había notado distante, ya no era la misma Lucy que lo enamoró al inicio, su _Luce_ ya no estaba, y mentiría si él decía lo contrario, aunque si la quería —y quiere aún— aquella vez en que ella le había pedido tiempo lo había sorprendido mucho, pero le había dolido más la vez en que descubrió que ese "necesitamos tiempo" tenía nombre, y no lo llego a descubrir por andar acosándola, esa vez se dio por si sola cuando Igneel le había dicho que fuese a entregar unos documentos importantes a Jude Heartfilia, cuando había llegado al edificio donde trabajaba Jude, Natsu antes de bajar del taxi alcanzo a ver como de ese lugar salía su Luce con un chico rubio y pecoso, el cual parecía ir haciendo bromas y lograba sacarle risas y sonrisas a la rubia de mirada castaña, en ese momento se sintió dolido. Pero al ver a la chica rubia sonreír como iba haciéndolo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa mirada —que ya no le dedicaba a él— supo que lo que debía hacer era darle el tiempo que ella quería, aún si eso implicaba estar siendo "engañado".

Porque de eso que Lucy había pedido tiempo ya habían pasado casi dos meses. Más Natsu nunca remilgo nada, le gustaba ver que la rubia era verdaderamente feliz. Pero la vida es como un juego de domino, sigue con todo su trayecto hasta que la última pieza es impactada. Hacía más o menos como dos semanas que un buen amigo de la infancia de Natsu se había mudado a Magnolia, su conocido iba a la universidad de Phantom Lord, pero con ello a la vez asistía a algunas clases que requería a la universidad de Fairy. Cuando Natsu vio a Gajeel de nuevo en muchos años, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, tanto que tuvieron una de sus clásicas peleas de puños y con todo lo que estuviera a sus alcances. En una de esas el joven Dragneel había esquivado un bote de basura —de esos de lámina— que Gajeel le había lanzado, el chico de cabellos rosas enojado por aquello, tomo —o quitó— lo primero que estaba a su alcance, el cual era un balón de futbol americano y lo lanzó con una inmensa fuerza que Gajeel apenas pudo evadirlo y solo se escuchó a la distancia como esté se impactaba fuertemente con algo, esa vez su amigo el metalero se enojó tanto —y no porque él fuese el objetivo del Dragneel— que parecía un dragón escupiendo fuego. El enojo de Gajeel era porque ese balón fue a amortiguar con su prima, la que encontraron semi inconsciente en la cancha de pasto sintético. Natsu se había sorprendido por todo aquello, no tenía idea de que había golpeado a alguien, especialmente a una mujer y la prima de su amigo, cuando la chica de cabello azul había recobrado bien el conocimiento Natsu no pudo aguantar el tirar una carcajada —ganando un golpe por parte de Gajeel— y otra risa curiosamente contagiosa, la joven de cabello azul había comenzado a reírse de igual forma que Natsu, algo que lo sorprendió, puesto que si fuese otra persona ya le estaría reclamando o diciendo que tuviese más cuidado con esas cosas. Pero no, la fémina aquella no hacía más que reírse. Los días pasaron y él se había hecho muy cercano a esa chica, que días después de ese incidente supo que se llamaba Juvia. Para Natsu Juvia era un tanto peculiar, pues tenía la manía de expresarse en tercera persona, lo cual le resultó extraño pero a la vez adorable. Y conforme pasaban los días y semanas él joven Dragneel y Juvia se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, pero Natsu se sentía inquieto respecto a Juvia, pues poco a poco muchas cosas de ella empezaron a atraerle, desde el más mínimo cambio en su cabello o vestimenta y hasta cuando ella cambiaba de perfume, aunque su aroma favorito era el natural que ella desprendía. Y con eso los días de Natsu se habían vuelto agitados respecto a sus pensamientos, su padre y hermano lo habían notado, sí el idiota de Gray no se hubiera ido a su ciudad natal tal vez lo hubiera podido a ayudar, pero entendía sus razones para irse, así que al final —aunque no quiso— tuvo una charla con su hermano mayor respecto al tema y fue así como había decidido que ese día haría lo que llevaba semanas guardándose para sí mismo.

Una vez que entro al plantel de la universidad trago hondo y tomo aire, miró al cielo y alzo los puños con suma decisión y se adentró más a las instalaciones. Camino por unos cuantos pasillos, paso salones y unos edificios más hasta que llego a la zona deportiva, sus ojos impacientes y curiosos recorrían cada lugar hasta que se detuvieron en la piscina. Y la vio, tan radiante como siempre, aunque Natsu juraría que hoy se miraba distinta, más radiante y feliz, era eso o los efectos del agua la hacían que pareciera una sirena bajo en una apacible llovizna. Sacudiendo su cabeza tomo iniciativa al ver como aquella fémina subía por las escaleras de la piscina para salir.

—Natsu-san, ¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí? —Pregunto un tanto sorprendida al ver al joven de cabellos rosas.

—Pues…nada en realidad. —Mintió, y de la mochila de al lado que era de Juvia esté le tendió la toalla para que se secara y cubriera.

—Gracias Natsu-san. —Le sonrió mientras pasaba la toalla por sus brazos para secar algo de agua que aún quedaba en estos.

—Juvia…Yo en realidad vine temprano por una cosa…

Y sintió como todo lo que tenía en mente se le iba borrando de su cerebro.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó un tanto curiosa mientras el Dragneel bajo la mirada para toparse con los curiosos orbes azules que lo miraban expectante.

—Sí…bueno yo…ahmm…yo…

Y un poco a lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar un par de risillas, miró por el rabillo del ojo y diviso que eran Lucy y su amiga Levy, ambas estaban sentadas en una banca platicando y riendo, Lucy estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y haciendo un puchero a Levy, la cual reía fuertemente ante los pucheros de la rubia, y por lo que alcanzó a escuchar que hablaban del tipo rubio y pecoso con el que vio a Lucy. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar aquello y como accedió a darle el tiempo que necesitara a ella, aún la quería bastante. Juvia no merecía ser parte de su plan de olvidar a Lucy.

Pero es que se había hecho tanto esa idea de que solo estaría usando a la prima de Gajeel para olvidar a la rubia que ya también se estaba olvidando por completo que Juvia si le atraía, que con ella aunque solo fuesen muy buenos amigos, había tenido muy lindos momentos, cualquier situación en la que estuviera con Juvia jamás le era aburrida o si lo era siempre encontraban la manera de como divertirse, ya fuese que él o ella hicieran alguna estupidez para hacer reír al otro o para consolarse en momentos desagradables.

—Natsu-san, ¿Está bien?

Reacciono ante la pregunta de la joven azulada, volviendo a posar su mirada y atención en ella. Y allí estaba lo que él necesitaba, cualquier mínimo indicio de preocupación por él en la mirada de Juvia. Sonaría egoísta, pero ya no le importaba la idea esa de qué pensaría en que la estaba usando.

De verdad le gustaba ella.

Y definitivamente iba a decírselo.

—Juvia, sal conmigo en serio. —Dijo de manera seria, ocasionando que Juvia lo mirará sorprendida y con sus pequeñas manos la boca ante tal petición—. Tengamos una cita de verdad.

Termino de decir con una de esas amplias sonrisas que caracterizaban al Dragneel.

 **.**

.

* * *

 **Bueno, es todo siento que deshonre a mi vaca porque también siento que no salió como esperaba :'v**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
